Not So Happy News
by Jessica Black1
Summary: AU Eclipse Bella never agreed to Marry Edward. She and Jacob Slept together at her graduation Party, he bails on her, and two months later she finds out she is pregnant. Leah is Sam's true mate, so if you don't like Sam/Leah don't read this as it will not change.
1. Chapter 1

Not So Happy News

AN: There be lots of angst at first between Jake and Bella. Before people complain and say Jake wouldn't just bail on Bella, i ask that you remember the fact that he is still just 16. The reality is most boys Jake's age bail on the chick they impregnat. Also the imprint bond between Sam and Emily was faked by Harry, and broke after his death. This is AU of Eclipse meaning no Nessie, Bella never married Edward, The Cullens dealt with the Volturri. In Fact I am not planning for the Cullens to be involved.

Pairings: Jake/Bella (eventually) Sam/Leah, Paul/Rachel, Quil/Angela, Jared/Kim

D/C: All the known Characters, places, things belong to Stephenie Meyers. I am also not making money off of it.

Part One

BPOV

"Pregnant!" I whispered faintly to myself as I stared at the blue lines on the stick. I was in the bathroom of my small apartment in Forks, Washington.

I just graduated, two months ago and let Edward go. Jake and I barely see or speak to each other, I haven't seen him since the night of my Graduation party. We lost our virginity to each other, and the awkwardness after wards was so intense that we haven't been in contact since.

I dialed up the number for the clinic in La Push.

"La Push Medical Clinic, how may I help you?" Leah's voice came on the phone.

"Leah this is Bella I need to make an appointment to get a pregnancy test done." I said with a cringe.

Leah, Sam, Paul, and Seth were the only ones I kept in touch with. Sam and Paul were like my over protective big brothers. Leah was the one who told me about Jake sleeping around with other girls. Which was another reason I didn't try keeping in touch with him.

"I am going to kill Jake!" Leah snapped as she typed in her computer.

"It takes two to make a baby." I reminded her lamely. I didn't know what I was going to do now.

"Well I can fit you in in an hour. Don't worry I got your back no matter what sis." Leah said.

"Thank you, see you in a bit." I said then hung up.

I felt tears roll down my face as I wondered what to do. I haven't seen my dad since our blowup over me moving out. I am only 18, too young to afford a child, I can barely afford this apartment with the crap job I have.

And then there is Jake, I don't even know if he would want to have this responsibility added on to his duties as a Shape Shifter. Not to mention he is only 16, and still in school. Abortion is out of the question, this tiny life is innocent of our indiscretion. Which leaves adoption or keeping it. I got changed in a pair of gray sweats, and pulled my hair up into a ponytail.

On the drive over there I was trying not to think of the baby, and what I was going to do with it. Times like these I wish I had my best friend with me, he would tell me to breath and that everything would be OK. But he is too busy with other conquests. I pulled into a parking spot at the clinic and took a deep breath before exiting the truck.

Inside the waiting room I saw Sam there talking with his Lee Lee. I was really happy they found a way to break the false imprint he had with Emily. Those two just fit and complimented each other so naturally. Something I only had with Jake but he wasn't with me anymore.

Sam turned and I saw the angry look in his eyes and took a step back thinking it was me he was angry with. Sam's glare softened as he came over and hugged me.

"It will be alright little one, Leah and I will always support you." Sam said.

Hearing those words helped me relax a little, Sam always knew how to make me feel better about myself. I looked at Leah and she just nodded with a smile, Sam slowly let me go and I walked over and signed myself in.

"Lee I will be back I got a pup to put in his place!" Sam snapped going into Alpha mode.

"Give him hell for me!" Leah called with a smirk. Sam nodded as he left the clinic, I kind of felt sorry for him.

"Alright mom is waiting back in exam room one for us. As a heads up Charlie is at Billy's reading Jake the riot act." Leah said as she led me back there.

SPOV

_**'oh hell no! There is no way the little shit stain is hurting our sister!'**_ Wolfie snarled inside me.

I could barely keep him contained when she came in the clinic smelling of a combination of her and Jake. She looked like she hadn't been doing well at all, while Jakie boy was pursuing any pussy that smelled good to him. I about lost my shit when I hugged her.

_**'Oh he will pay! Lee Lee told me about Charlie heading over there!'**_ I replied to my wolf.

Wolfie claimed Bella as pack the day we pulled her out of the woods. Paul was the only one of the pack at the time to support me in Bella sitting. When she started hanging out with Jacob we were relieved she was getting better.

Then Jacob phased and misinterpreted my orders, I only meant that he couldn't see her for a while. Not that he couldn't contact her at all. She surprised even me when she confronted us a few months back, and slapped Paul.

I am so grateful when she figured out that Emily wasn't my true mate. I have my Lee Lee back after I groveled for a couple months. _**'I never did like that skank!'**_ Wolfie snarled.

I still haven't forgiven Harry for finding a witch and placing a spell on us. After his death the spell was lifted and the muffin queen went back to her rez. Lee Lee still refuses to move in until the bed I shared with Emily was burned.

I heard loud yelling, growling, and fighting as I arrived to see Paul and Seth having to restrain a very angry Police Chief. Jake was cowering behind Embry, Quil, and Jared.

"How do I even know the spawn is mine!" Jake yelled and I lost my shit.

Quil, Embry, and Jared were smart enough to move aside as I blurred over there and grabbed Jake by the throat.

"My niece/nephew is yours I could smell your scent in her belly!" I growled.

"Jacob Black you will do right by my daughter or else!" Charlie snapped as Paul and Seth let him go.

"Or else what?" Jake snapped, though I could see the faint shred of happiness in him.

"Or else you are finding another place to live. I will not have the future of my tribe be in jeopardy because you didn't think to wrap it up!" Billy said in clipped tones.

"I am too young to be a father!" Jake snapped and my eyes narrowed.

"You think she isn't to young! She is the one who will carry her child for nine months, who will have to face the stares of condemnation from the narrow minded busybodies! And you were giving me shit for leaving when I did." Rachel said as she exited the house I saw out of the corner of my eyes the smile she sent Paul.

"Even you are against me Rach!" Jake exclaimed as I let him go.

"I love you baby bro, but right now you are being a selfish prick! I am surprised and disgusted at your attitude. What happened to being in love with your Bells? Or did you change your mind after you finally had her? Think about that before you do something truly foolish." Rachel snapped.

When everyone but The pack, minus Leah, left I looked at the other three who sided with Jake. Even though I wasn't meant to be permanent Alpha, I am not going to let Jake destroy us with his immature actions.

"You three have a choice you can continue enabling Jake's behavior or you can help me support our sister? Your choice" I said using my Alpha Timber compelling them to make a definitive choice.

"Jake you are my bro and I love you like one. But I am afraid that I am with Sam on this one." Embry said as he came and stood next to Paul.

"Same with me man! I don't get how you go from being all about Bella to not even talking to her." Quil said and stood next to Seth.

"Well I don't like Bella, never really have, but abandoning a girl after you got her knocked up just isn't right." Jared my Beta said as he stood on the other side of Embry.

"So much for friendship." Jake said and I could hear the betrayal in his tone.

With one last look at us he went inside Billy's house.

"So what do we do next?" Jared asked.

"Now we support Bella in every way we can. Right now she is at the Clinic getting a pregnancy test done." I said as we got to planning how best to help our sister.

BPOV

"Hey we got your back B." Leah said as we headed into the exam room where an aged version of Leah in a lab coat was waiting for us.

"Hello Bella, lets get started by checking your vitals, and we will go from there." She said.

After she checked my vitals she got ready to draw my blood. I whimpered at the size of the needle

"So I get to be an aunt huh? I am so going to spoil my niece or nephew." Leah said distracting me so that I barely even noticed when my blood was being drawn.

She went on to asking me to be her maid of honor at her wedding to Sam which was back on.

"Of course I will as long as you and Sam be my child's God Parents." I said then saw Sue leave to send the vial to the lab.

"Why do they need so much blood?" I asked.

"Well it is easier to test for pregnancy in your blood as opposed to urine." Leah answered.

Instead of going back to the desk she stayed with me while we waited for the results. When Sam said that he would support me, he helped me decide to keep my little one.

"You do know you are moving in with Sam and I right?" She asked and I sighed, I didn't want to burden any of them more than I already did by getting them hurt while they fought the newborns shortly before I graduated.

"Leah.." I began but was interrupted.

"Sam and I worry about you being in that crappy apartment by yourself. Now that you have the little one to consider." Leah said and I couldn't refute her logic.

"Fine but I am paying rent." I said and Leah nodded with a smirk.

Sue came in with a serious look on her face, with a manilla folder in her hands.

"Well you are pregnant, that is the good news if that is how you want to look at it. What concerns me is the fact you weigh very little and seem to be anemic." Sue said.

"I can barely afford to pay rent, so I barely have enough for food outside of the bare basics. Did it harm my baby?" I asked scared that I already harmed my unborn child.

"There is still time to correct the weight, I am ordering you on a high protein diet, I also want you to eat more foods rich in iron. I am writing you up a prescription for Pre-Natal vitamins. I want you to rest as much as you can." Sue said and I nodded.

"She is going to move in with Sam and I mom. We will look out for them!" Leah said to her mom who nodded with a smile.

"Alright lets move on, Do you remember the date of your last period?" Sue asked and I thought back on it.

"May 15, 2006" I answered with a blush on my face.

"So that puts the conception around June 1st, 2006. and the estimated due date around Feb. 1st, 2007. You are approximately eight weeks along. I will schedule your next appointment in two weeks. And the appointment for your first scan in Four weeks." Sue said with a smile.

I smiled at her, I am glad that her and Charlie seem to be dating now. Sue and Seth moved in with Charlie after I moved out. Sue left the house to Leah and Sam who had all but moved in with her. Neither one wanted to live in that house.

"Please stop by for dinner one of these nights, Charlie misses you terribly." Sue said as we got up and left the exam room.

"Alright, I will call him when I get home. I hope he isn't too disappointed in me." I said.

"Leah you can go ahead on home, it is slow right now anyways." Sue said as she headed off to her office.

"Lets go start packing my things." I said as she went to get her purse.

"Glad you are seeing things my way B." Leah said and we got in my truck, I saw her text her fiance.

During the drive to my crappy apartment we were discussing light hearted topics. I am glad I have her in my life as a friend and one day step sister. We saw Jake sitting on the front stoop of my apartment.

JPOV

_**'You fool why are you denying us our mate!' **_my inner wolf snarled much the same as he has been since I made love to my Bells.

I am just not ready for the commitment that the wolf wants. I am only 16 going on 17, I know it isn't fair to Bella but I just can't be there for her and our pup the way they deserve.

_**'I am not ready to be a father right now.'**_ I replied.

_**'no one is ever really ready to be a parent, right now our mate is suffering because you are being a foolish pup! Go to her and explain to her if you must! But this can not go on anymore! Levi's Great Grand Pup was right in castigating us.'**_ he said, before going silent.

I decided to go see her and talk to her, I would be lying if I said a huge part of me wasn't happy about her carrying our child. But I am only just a kid myself, OK I will admit that sleeping with those other girls wasn't smart. I followed her scent to a small apartment building in the poorest part of the city.

_**'She is not staying here!' **_I ranted to myself, my wolf echoed my sentiments. I didn't have to wait long before I heard her truck pull up. Out stepped my sick looking mate, I could smell our pup and hear its strong heart beat.

"Bells can I talk to you alone for a minute?" I ask her. Bella nodded to Leah to go on ahead.

"Say what you have to Jake." Bella said in a flat voice that made me and my wolf wince.

"I screwed up big time when I bailed on you after taking your virginity. I compounded that problem even more by sleeping around with other women. My wolf wants you as his mate and I was afraid that he would claim you as his." I explained even though I knew it wouldn't change the facts.

"Jake you hurt me so much when you bailed on me and then learning that you were sleeping around made me feel cheap! I will forgive you this time, but it will be a while before I can even consider you a friend again." She said.

"Can I still be in our child's life? Whether I am ready for parenthood or not I did help put you in this mess." I said the truth that I was denying to myself.

"Of course you can be in his or her life Jake, barely seeing my dad growing up, I know how important a dad is in a child's life. Lets just take baby steps and go from there OK?" She asked.

"Works for me, and for what it's worth none of them compare to you. I hope to one day be worthy of your forgiveness." I said as I phased before heading out to the woods.

BPOV

I watched as Jake phased, a huge part of me wanted to cut him out of our lives. But the larger part of me wanted to try for our child's sake. Now I appreciate how hard it was for my parents being so different and trying to make it work.

I meant what I said though, much as I still loved him, right now I can't trust that he won't bail on us when the going gets tough. I take a breath and walked in to see that Leah had most of what little I had packed up. OK I was envious of her being a Shape Shifter, I want to be that graceful and fast.

"You made the right decision, it is hard right now because the pain is still new." Leah said as she finished packing things up.

"Thank you Leah for packing for me. Is it bad to still want to be with him even after he bailed on me?" I asked her as we started packing my truck up.

"I never stopped loving Sam, even after he was tricked into being with the Muffin Queen. I was angry and furious with him but I never stopped loving him. I am glad I didn't give up hope on him. Jake is still only 16, despite his physical maturity he isn't ready for the responsibility of raising a child." Leah said as we drove with the big load over to La Push.

"You think there is still hope for us?" I asked her, I wanted to believe there was but I just don't want to get hurt again.

"Only you and Jake can decide that. He loves you but is it really enough to commit yourself to him. It took me two month's before I allowed Sam back in. I don't regret opening myself back up to him, but my situation was different. Don't force yourself to forgive him just for the child's sake. OK?" She asked as we pulled up in front of her and Sam's home.

I saw the entire Pack plus Rachel Black there. Sam came up to me and dropped a key in my hand.

"Sam what's this?" I asked.

"I want to rent my house out to you, I don't want to live in it anymore, and I know you love the place." Sam said and I felt tears in my eyes as I hugged him.

"How much a month?" I asked wondering if I will need to get a second job to help me live off of.

"$350 a month Heat and utilities included. I also want to hire you part time as the secretary for my construction company." Sam said and I smiled as I could afford that more than the $500 I was paying and that did not include heat and utilities.

"We all pitched in and scrubbed the house down, we left the furniture there for you to look over and decide whether or not to keep them." Rachel said and hugged me.

"Alright when can I start?" I asked my new boss. I hated working at Newton's and was glad to have a better job lined up.

"next week is good, I want you to get settled before I add more stress to your shoulders." Sam said.

We all got into our respective vehicles and drove to my new home. The cottage looked different, empty now of the plants and stuff the Muffin Bitch had planted. After we got my load in the house the others minus Paul and Rachel left to get the rest of my things.

I looked at the walls and wanted to repaint them. The furniture downstairs I decided to keep, purely because I can't afford to replace them. I looked at the master bedroom and right away decided to get rid of the mattress but keep the frame. The other furniture in the room I decided to keep. The spare room I decided to be the nursery, I will do later for my little one.

I saw Rachel and Paul cuddling on the couch, and I was happy for them and jealous at the same time. I came and sank into the armchair across from them, I reclined back with a sigh.

"I am sorry about what my brother did Bella." Rachel said and I turned to her and gave her a wry smile.

"Jake visited me before I came over here. I forgive him for what he did, but I am not yet ready to trust him with my heart yet. I will however allow him to see our baby whenever he wants." I said as I yawned.

"Wow I would have sooner kicked him in the balls than forgive him if I was in your situation." Rachel said and I giggled as Paul reflexively crossed his legs.

"If I wasn't pregnant and he wasn't a supernaturally strong being I would have. But I don't want to sprain an ankle or a wrist again hitting him." I said grimacing at the remembered pain.

Rachel leaned forward intrigued, I guess Jake didn't tell her about me punching him. I spent the next hour telling her everything about my return to Forks. She in turn told me about her life in college, and why she returned.

After the others returned and unpacked and put away my things where I directed, we ordered pizza. After I finished I remembered I was supposed to call my dad. I decided to do that now, I reluctantly stood up from my comfy chair and picked up the cordless.

"Hey dad." I greeted him when he picked up.

"Hey Bells? How are you holding up?" He asked and I spent the next hour talking to my dad about everything that happened today.

"You handled this better than I did at your age. I am glad you decided to keep the baby, I would have supported you if you had decided on abortion or adoption. At least you are renting a better place for you and the baby." Dad said.

"He hurt me dad really badly when he bailed on me after we..um...played scrabble. I wanted to cut him out of our lives, but I can't do that to little Lila or Alan...Hey I named the baby!" I said randomly at the end.

"And they are normal names too. It is good to put Lila or Alan's needs first, but don't force yourself to forgive him. Well I got an early morning so I will let you go...When do you want to come for dinner?" Dad asked.

"Tomorrow night all right? I miss and love you dad." I confessed to him.

"Tomorrow it is and I love and miss you too." Dad said and we hung up.

I was pretty tired so I headed up to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Not So Happy News

Part Two

BPOV

After I made my visit to the bathroom I headed downstairs to the kitchen for some toast. After putting bread in the toaster I filled a tea kettle and put it on the stove. I really hate nausea and can't wait til the next trimester.

While I was waiting for the kettle to whistle I headed to the newer computer Paul gave me. I turned on the tower and waited for it to boot up. After I logged on I got back up and put my toast on a paper plate and put a Caffeine free teabag in a tea cup.

I poured the hot water in and let it steep while I ate my toast slowly. As I contemplated my job situation, as much as I needed the job at Newtons I was always uncomfortable around Mike. He just never got the hint that I wasn't interested. I finished preparing my tea and sat down at my computer when Quil, Embry, and Jared came in with bags bursting with groceries.

"Hey guys do you know any place close to here that is hiring except Sam that is?" I asked.

I slowly drank my hot tea as they put the groceries away without complaining. I could have done it myself but hey I am not foolish enough to complain about free slave labor. Quil and Embry set about making me breakfast, surprisingly the smell of bacon cooking didn't nauseate me.

"OK what is with the whole waiting on me hand and foot thing? I'm not complaining I just am not used to it." I asked Jared who sighed before explaining.

"Kim and Angela found out you are pregnant and threatened to castrate Quil and I with a Silver knife if we didn't help out with your pregnancy." Jared said Quil nodded his head emphatically. I burst out laughing not able to really comprehend how these massive men were afraid of their quiet mates.

"That and Sam threatened us with Triple patrol." Embry said with a smirk at his whipped buddy.

"Well thanks I guess." I answered and picked up my cordless.

"Hey Mrs. Newton, this is Bella Swan, I am putting in my two weeks notice." I said and ignored the quiet boys who stared at me in shock.

"Hi dear is there a reason?" she asked in concern. She was so nice to keep a clumsy kid hired.

"Well you will likely hear the gossip soon but I am pregnant and am living in La Push, so I want to get a job closer to where I live. Sorry about this." I said and I really was.

"Don't be dear, well good luck with your baby." She said and we hung up.

I will miss her but I won't miss her son, besides I want to stay up here where the pack can protect me easier. My blood was like Cat nip for vampires, and add my baby to the mix and it is a recipe for disaster. I still don't know whether or not the Volturi is still after me, as I haven't seen Edward since I chose Jacob.

But oddly enough I do not regret choosing Jake over him, I still love Edward, and a part of me always will. But kissing Jake made me realize that what I had with Edward was over the second he dumped me in those woods and didn't look back. I certainly wouldn't have my little Lila or Alan growing inside me.

I am still scared about being a mom, because Renee certainly wasn't a good example. I really wish Jake hadn't bailed on me when he did, that way I wouldn't be going through this alone. I was startled when I was pulled into strong arms.

"It's OK little one the pack has got your back in this." Embry said and I sniffled as grateful tears escaped my eyes.

"now eat up! I will see if Granddad will hire you." Quil said as Embry led me to the kitchen table, there was a large plate filled with yummy food.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed as I dug in with gusto.

I ignored the sniggers of the boys as I ate my yummy food. Hey I was starving and living primarily off of Ramen the last two months. I pouted when I finished and realized they didn't have more food prepared.

I sniffed and smiled as I realized they had homemade Mac and Cheese made up and ready for the oven when I felt like preparing it. I hugged each of the boys as they finished cleaning the kitchen and left.

I went back to my desk top and started looking up parenting advice. I spent the next three hours researching pregnancy information, and parenting websites. I looked up when there was a knock on the door, I went up to open it and saw Billy Black, I stepped aside to let him in.

I honestly didn't know what to say to him. These last two years we were on opposite sides on the Cullens issue. From the looks of it Billy didn't know what to say either.

"Um would you like some tea?" I asked awkwardly. He nodded and I went to make tea and pre heat the oven for the mac and cheese.

"So Sam is renting the place out to you." He said and I smiled.

"Yes, Leah wanted me to move in with them, and when we arrived at her house, Sam gave me the key and gave me a part time job. I put my two weeks notice in at Newtons and am looking for a second part time job here." I said warming up to him again as I finished fixing our teas.

"Sam treats you like his little sister, I am sorry I was an ass to you ever since you dated that Cullen." Billy said.

"Hey you have the tribe to think about, you wouldn't be a good chief if you didn't put your people first. I only hope little Alan or Lila can be like that one day. The names just came to me last night when I was talking to dad." I said.

"Have you seen Jake he hasn't been home since yesterday afternoon?" Billy asked.

"He did come talk to me yesterday, we talked about what we did that night and he did own up to his part. He is probably off somewhere trying to find himself. He has been through so much these last few months, most of it is my fault, that he isn't ready for this responsibility. He did ask to be in our child's life and I have no intention of taking this child from him. I still haven't decided if I will want him in my life in a role other than my baby's father." I answered Billy.

"You two always did have a strong bond even as children, I am sure that you will find a way back to each other. For what it's worth I still love you like a daughter, and I am sure that little Lila or Alan will make a great chief one day." Billy said as he finished his tea and then wheeled himself out of the house.

I sighed as I wondered what Jake was up to now. The oven beeped letting me know it was time to put the casserole in the oven, after I did I stood back up startled at the transparent figure in front of me. He looked like an older version of Sam, only with longer hair.

"Hello Isabella, Ephraim sent me here to talk to you, he is currently busy with young Jacob." The ghost said.

"Please call me Bella, your Levi aren't you? Sam told me about you a few months back, after he saved my life." I said as I went and sat down in my comfy recliner. Levi followed me out to the living room and hovered over the sofa.

"You are Sam's Soul sister, his wolf recognized the bond, and has adopted you as such. Thank you for uncovering Harry Clearwater's treachery before someone unworthy birthed heirs to the Uley line." Levi said.

"Hey after Sam saved my life I was happy to return the favor. They just didn't seem right, like it was forced or something." I said with my damnable blush.

"You are stronger and tougher than you realize. That is why you were destined to be the mate of the true Alpha." Levi said. I smiled sadly at that.

"I wish it was so easy as that Levi, I chose to live over an existence as a vampire and he bailed on me after taking my virginity and now I am pregnant with his child and I can honestly say I have never been more scared in my life!" I confessed with tears pouring down my face.

"The human spirit is a truly amazing thing, just when you think you can't take anymore sadness. You find happiness, in some ways your meeting Edward Cullen was meant to happen. Change is coming Little Swan you all must be prepared for the fall out." Levi said then disappeared.

JPOV

After I phased I tuned out my brothers and just began running. I just needed to run and think about what I need to do now. I want Bells, I always have, but I panicked the morning after the best night of my life. I can feel her fear, and sadness through the bond we have always shared, and I am so ashamed that I am just not ready to be the man I need to be.

After a few hours of running I came to a clearing where I saw two beings, a transparent man, and a petite woman that exuded power and confidence. I whimpered as I crouched down on my belly. I noticed the man was my ancestor.

"Hello Jacob Black, I am Hera, Goddess of marriage, as you know this is your ancestor Ephraim Black. If you will please phase back, we will get started." Hera said in a powerful voice. I wasn't sure if I should trust her or not.

"Go ahead Jacob." Ephraim said and I phased back and blushed as I realized I had nothing to put on.

"Eh Zeus is bigger." Hera said scrutinizing my package, before she snapped her fingers and a pair of pants appeared on me.

"What is this about may I ask?" I asked politely, I knew my mythology well and she was not one I wanted to fuck with if I wanted Bella back.

"Relax I am here to help you out. Your scared are you not? Of the power that is yet dormant inside you? Of the responsibility that has always been thrust upon you?" She asked summing up everything that I have been feeling since I messed up that night.

"Yes ma'am, why do I feel all these things, why do I feel this deep need to be with my Bella. Why does everything always fall on me! I am just a kid! I am not ready for all of this!" I exploded.

I was surprised when she pulled me into a motherly hug. I started crying out my frustrations into this stranger's shoulder. Finally I pulled back and she smiled at me gently.

"Because whether you want it or not you are destined to be the greatest Alpha and Chief of not just your tribe but of other Shape Shifters as well. Trouble is brewing in the horizon and The Cullen's and your pack must unite with the other packs within two years time to combat it. Bella was meant to meet and even fall for Edward, but it was never going to last. She was always your end game and you hers. Now what are you going to do about it?" She asked.

I gave good thought to what she was saying, I always did have more power and control over my wolf than even my brothers. If what Lady Hera said was true than I needed to kiss what's left of my childhood goodbye and embrace my destiny. I sat up straighter as I felt power beyond any I have ever felt enter my body. I felt as if I was connected to every blade of grass, every grain of sand, every being in the general vicinity. I collapsed to the ground as I simultaneously felt drained and more powerful than I have ever been.

"You are now Alpha of the pack now, what will you do first?" Ephraim said speaking up for the first time since Jacob Phased back.

"First I need to know how to contact other packs and tribes. After that I will spend time trying to earn back my Bells trust. It will be difficult with what I have done, but I will try my whole life if that is what it will take." I said. Hera smiled at me.

"The packs will now be sending Emissarys to La Push, consider your ascension as the Bat Signal." Hera said and I cracked a smile at the comic book reference.

"OK So I will start heading back now." I said.

"A word of advice Jacob. I have been where Bella is, and the best thing you can do to win her back is just being there for her." Hera said and I nodded to them as I took off the shorts and put them in the string pouch.

"Good luck Jacob!" Hera called and I phased out, and headed back to my rez.

It is a good thing I was skipped ahead two grades and graduated two weeks before Bella did. It leaves the next two years free for training for the coming threat and groveling to my Bells.

SPOV

I was cooking lunch for my Lee Lee and myself when I collapsed as the balance of power shifted. I smiled as I realized what this means. I scrambled to my feet just as Leah came into the kitchen.

"You feel that too?" Leah asked.

"It seems Jake took his rightful place, I just hope he is ready for it." I said concerned for the kid being Alpha was hard enough when you are an adult.

"Yeah but at least he graduated two years early so that puts less strain on him." Leah said as I finished our lunch.

BPOV

Just after Levi left and I got the Casserole out of the oven, I got another visitor. This was a huge and powerful man that I never wanted to cross.

"Bella Swan, I am Zeus king of the gods and most importantly Hera's husband, I have much to discuss with you." Zeus said.

"Would you like some?" I asked pointing to the Mac n cheese.

"I know better than to take food from a pregnant lady. My wife would declare war over it. So I quickly learned not to do it." Zeus said with a chuckle and a fondness in his voice when he referred to his better half.

"You really love her don't you?" I asked as I dished myself a huge plate of food. And sat down at the table. He sat across from me.

"Always have, but I was a real jerk to her though, I wanted her all for myself, but I wasn't ready to be all hers in return. Responsibility was never my strong suit, so I always left everything for her to do. The worst thing I ever did was not be faithful to her. That was the start of the vengeful Hera that most scholars fixated on." Zeus said and I could hear the regret in his voice.

I was thoughtful as I chewed on my food. It doesn't sound all that different from my situation with Jacob. I don't want to be angry and alone for the rest of my life.

"How did you win her back?" I asked him, a feminine chuckle floated in as a petite woman came in.

"He was constantly up my ass until I forgave him." Hera, I guess that this was her replied.

"It worked didn't it!"Zeus shot back with a grin at his wife.

"Alright Go do some man things or whatever!" Hera said shooing her amused husband out.

"Alright I will go and get dinner going for you dear, by Bella." Zeus said then left.

"Isn't he sweet! Took a few millenia to train him but the job is done now!" Hera said proud of her accomplishment.

I finished my lunch while she sat across from me. After I finished eating she explained to me that she was just with my Jake, and what she told him.

"I guess I can give him one more chance, but I am not ready for anything more than friendship at this time. Why do our men have to be so damn hard to live without!" I said frustrated.

"That is the question I have been asking for eons now. Well I better make sure Zeus didn't burn the palace down again. Good luck with your pregnancy dear." Hera said then disappeared.

After I cleaned up my dishes, I looked at the time and realized I had two hours til I had to go to Charlies. I set the timer on the stove and laid down on the couch and pulled a throw over me.

After two hours of restful sleep I got up when the timer dinged. I stretched with a yawn and went upstairs to change into presentable clothes.

I looked my body over critically in the full length mirror. I gently caressed the barely there bump in my belly. It didn't seem as hopeless now that I decided to give Jake another chance.

"Hey there little Lila or Alan! Mommy is not prepared for you but she loves you to pieces already. We just need to make daddy sweat a little bit before we let him back in." I said with a giggle.

I decided to just wear a long black skirt with a matching sweater. I don't like short skirts but long ones are cool. I was just braiding my hair when I hear a wolf howl followed by the door opening.

"I will be down in a second!" I called as I used an elastic band to hold the braid and walked downstairs to see Jacob who was taller and broader than he was.

"You look nice!" Jake said with love in his eyes.

"Jake I will give you one more chance, but I am not ready for the kind of relationship you want. You still have to earn back my trust." I said deciding to just be honest with him.

"I understand, and will do my hardest to earn it back." Jake said and I came the rest of the way downstairs and initiated our hug for the first time.

"You can start by driving me to Charlie's for dinner." I said turning my head into his shoulder.

"Sure sure! Um does he have silver bullets in his gun?" Jake asked in a scared voice.

"I'm not sure we can ask him after we go to your dads so you can shower and change." I said.

I don't mind the sweat but not for a family dinner. We left my house and I locked up, and we drove over to Jake's. Billy had a small smile on his face when he saw us walking in together.

"We are taking things slow so that I can earn back her trust again." Jake said then pecked me on the cheek before heading to the bathroom.

"Hey I never could stay mad at him. Besides he is good at keeping me toasty warm." I confided with a wink to the blushing Billy Black.

"It is a good thing he already graduated, now he can be your responsibility." Billy said.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused Jake never mentioned that he was in his last year of High School.

"Jake, Embry, and Quil were smart enough to test out of Junior High altogether. Which was a good thing when you factor in being a Werewolf." Billy said.

"Why didn't he say anything?" I asked. This makes me feel less like a cradle robber.

"Because they were always teased for being smart. Jared and I used to defend them but we couldn't always be there." Paul said as he and Rachel entered the house.

I texted my dad telling him I was waiting on my boyfriend. A few minutes later Jake came out of the bathroom dripping wet with only a towel on. Involuntarily I licked my lips, hey I dare you not to do the same when you have a sexy boyfriend walking out of the bathroom in only a towel.

"Bella quit eye raping my brother!" Rachel yelled though I could hear amusement in her voice.

"Hey if it was Paully here you would be doing the same!" I teased back giggling at Paul's mock glare.

"True!" Rachel replied and Jake came back out, sadly dressed.

"Let's go Bells you can eye rape me all you want, lets go feed our little girl!" Jake said and grabbed my hand leading me out of the house.

"Hey for all we know it could be a little boy!" I rebutted.

"Boy, girl it don't matter as long as it is healthy." Jake answered as we got in my faithful beast.

"you know I really ought to overhaul the engine." Jake commented as the car gave a loud roar coming to life.

"OK your the expert! Just don't sabotage it like Edward was going to get Rose to do! My beast is a good boy!" I said fondly patting the dash.

Jake chuckled at my antics and I couldn't help giggling myself. While still a little tense we were still able to joke around. We drove the rest of the way making idle comments.

When I pulled up beside Sam's truck I heard Jake gulp nervously. I unbuckled my seat belt and jumped down.

"Problem?" I asked him as he slowly unbuckled his seatbelt.

"I kind of took over as Alpha and I don't know how Sam will react to it!" Jake said as he climbed down.

"I will say that it is about time! Now I have more time for my Lee Lee." Sam said and Jake jumped a foot in the air making me, Sam, and Leah laugh hysterically.

"Thanks man for verbally kicking my ass. I needed it, we will need a pack and imprints meeting tomorrow." Jake said seriously at the end.

"So are you and Bella back together yet?" Sam asked and I could see the wheels turning in my brother's head.

"Sort of. We are taking it slow, Jake needs to earn back my trust before I let him be more than a friend at this point." I answered as Charlie, Seth and Sue came out.

"Bella do you mind if Jake moves in with you? He will pay the same amount in rent, and it will make sure you are taken care of." Sam said a little too smugly. I narrowed my eyes at him before sighing.

"But where will he sleep, there are only two bedrooms, unless...fine but if he touches me he is getting castrated by a silver knife!" I hissed to the two smirking men.

I nervously walked over to my dad and hugged him. He hugged me back, before letting me go and I was hugged by everyone else. Dinner was a quiet affair as none of us really knew what to say to each other.

"So is it really ok if I move in? I already work full time at the only Auto Repair shop in Clallam county. The owner is looking to retire in a couple years and is taking me on as an apprentice. I am going to take business and automotive classes in Port Angeles in a couple weeks." Jake said as we were driving back to our house.

"As long as you behave yourself, I don't mind. At least I will have you around in case a Vampire gets too close. And I feel safe with you, that didn't go away." I said.

It still feels comfortable and natural being with Jake, this way little Lila or Alan will have both parents under the same roof.

"Alright I will talk to Sam tomorrow, tonight I will sleep on the couch though. In fact that is where I will sleep until you can trust me again." Jake said.

"Jake No! The couch is to small for your body. Besides you are a good space heater!" I said as I turned down the drive to get to the house.

"Bells it is hard enough controlling the wolf right now, sleeping in the same bed and not being able to claim you again and again will be nearly impossible." Jake said and my mind short circuited there as I parked my truck in front.

"OK I will talk to Sam about adding an additional bedroom tomorrow. I will not let you sleep on that couch for a long period of time." I said.

"Agreed!" Jake said and we went inside and I locked the door behind us.

After getting Jake a pillow, I went upstairs and changed into a comfy pair of sweats. I felt safer already, having Jake under the same roof.


	3. Chapter 3

Not So Happy News

AN: After this Chapter I will do a time skip to Bella's first appointment and Scan. I will try to keep the chapter's to the same Length. And try not to progress the plot too slow or Fast.

Part Three

BPOV

I awoke to nausea as usual and flew out of my room and into the bathroom, where I threw up last night's dinner. After I brushed my teeth and washed my hands I walked downstairs and into the kitchen where I prepared Coffee for everyone else and tea for myself. I also put toast in the toaster, before I began preparing a Buffet style brunch for when the heathen's descended on me.

"Wow! You out did yourself Bells!" He said when he came back down from taking a shower and saw the massive amount of food.

He came over and kissed me on the cheek before he went and got himself a cup of coffee. I heard wolf whistles before the first of the pack came in. Sam and Leah were holding hands and looking ecstatically happy together. Seth came in behind them rolling his eyes in mock annoyance but I could see he was truly happy for his sister.

"wow! This is a lot better than muffins!" Sam said drooling over the large table teeming with food.

"Yeah! If I never see another muffin again it will be too soon!" Paul agreed as he and Rachel came in, followed by Jared and Kim.

Soon the rest of the pack drifted in.

"Alright Ladies get your plates first." Jake called and I made sure I loaded my plate with extra bacon, sausages and ham. As well as Eggs, pancakes, and french toast.

I glared at everyone daring them to comment. I sat down at my couch and smiled as Angela and Leah sat on either side of me. Kim sat in my recliner, and Rachel was in the other recliner, and the boys went to the picnic table out back.

"How are you Bella? I missed you a lot." Ange said as I slowly ate my food.

"Well I will be glad when the morning sickness passes, that is for sure. I have been better, and I have been worse. Jake and I are working on rebuilding trust between us." I answered.

"Glad to hear it, I will still loan my Quil out to you for manual labor though!" Angela said and we all laughed at that with the other girls agreeing with her.

"I'm glad you took my advice to heart though." Leah said with a bright smile.

"So when is the wedding?" I asked wanting to take the topic off of me for a while.

"Dec. 21st the winter solstice, so what are you naming my niece or nephew?" Leah asked sharing a conspiratorial wink at the others. I blushed thinking they wouldn't like my name choices.

"Yeah spill!" Rachel and Kim said at the same time.

"We won't laugh!" Ange said ganging up on me.

"Lila Elizabeth for a girl, and Alan James for a boy." I said. The girls all had smiles on their faces.

"A little plain but I like them, besides names aren't always an indicator of a person's personality." Kim said and I felt myself relax more around them.

"At least they aren't named after vehicle parts, countries, or what other bizarre names those crazy parent's come up with!" Rachel said making a gagging motion.

JPOV

I listened with a smile as my Bells picked out names for our children. I haven't told her yet but I can hear two heartbeats in her belly. It didn't surprise me that we were expecting twins, it does run true in our family.

Before I began the meeting I explained my meeting with Hera and Ephraim. "So I want all of you to keep your eyes peeled for any new people, as we don't know who these emissaries are. We should also have the council tell the whole tribe our secret." I said and received nods from my friends.

"It will be best if you took that up with the Council, since you are the rightful Alpha. They didn't listen to me when I brought that up the first time." Sam said.

"Sam I want you to be my Beta, Paul you are my third in command in case Sam or I am unavailable." I said announcing my power team.

Sam was my obvious choice as Beta because he has more experience at being a wolf than I do. Paul I chose as my third in command because he has the intelligence and the decisiveness to get things done.

"Why me as third why not Jared?" Paul asked confused.

"Because you have the decisiveness that I lack. I was never really cut out to be a leader anyway." Jared answered for me.

"Anyone have anything else to add?" I asked wanting to get business out of the way so that I can ask Sam for a favor.

"Nope!" came from around the table as we finished our food.

"Alright everyone but Sam go in and clean the kitchen." I ordered the grumbling men as the meeting was finished.

"What's up?" Sam asked.

"I won't sleep in the same room as Bella because my wolf is itching to claim her and she refuses to let me sleep on the couch for an extended period of time." I summed up last nights argument.

"So you want to know if I would be willing to build on an extra room." Sam summed up my jumbled statement.

"Yeah" I answered sheepishly.

"alright the new room can be the nursery" Sam said and we walked in and saw Bella ordering the slaves...I mean my brother's around. The other girls were adding orders on top of what Bella wanted.

I walked up and pulled Bella into my arms and inhaled her and our baby's combined scents. I was still unsure of how good a father I will be. But I won't be foolish anymore when it comes to my Bells, and our children.

"Jake told me you want to add a room? I will build you a downstairs nursery for your twins." Sam said with a smirk at me.

"Jake is their something you didn't tell me?" Bella asked with a dangerous tone to her voice.

"I just noticed this morning there were two sets of heartbeats coming from your belly. I was going to wait until our first appointment to ask about them scanning for twins or triplets." I said mentally adding double patrol to Sam's next phase.

"Our appointment?" Bella asked calmer now. I could detect that she was pleased that I wanted to be an active part of her pregnancy.

"Bell's I was an idiot when I pushed you away. I will not make the same mistake twice, I might not be ready for all of this, but I want to be there for you so much you will get tired of me." I said making her giggle and turn in my arms.

"Good I will hold you to that! So what color should the nursery be?" She asked looking me in my eyes.

"Lavender or lilac?" I asked her. She looked in thought before shaking her head no.

The rest of the pack minus Sam and Leah left.

"I was thinking a mural of the pack, in like a forest meadow. That way they will always feel like the pack is watching over them." She said with a blush.

"That sounds perfect, not to masculine and not to feminine. I love it!" I said.

"I can make the furniture as my gift for my godchildren." Sam said with a smile at us.

"And I will be in charge of decorating it! No offense B, but I have better taste in clothes than you do." Leah said with a smile at Bella who raised a fist and shook it teasingly.

"Alright get out of here! I want my alone time with Bella." I said with a laugh at my beta.

"Well we will start working on planning your wedding in two weeks!" Bella said as we watched the happy couple leave.

"I am so happy for them, Sam is much happier now that he has Leah! How could Harry do that to them?" Bella asked as we sat down on the sofa, to watch TV.

"I do not know, but he has always treated Emily better than Leah even as children. Hell if Leah wasn't a werewolf I would think someone else fathered her...although it could be the same thing as Embry." I said pondering about whether either of them was a true brother or sister.

"Nuh uh we are not going to pry into this." Bella said leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Aren't you just the least bit curious?" I asked her. She knew me to well.

"Well..yes but are you prepared to learn things about people that you have known your whole life that you were better off not knowing?" She asked me.

"I know that it kills Embry to not know who his father is. I know that he does look a lot like dad and me." I said I have been thinking about this a lot.

BPOV

"Are you sure you really want to know? I mean once the can of worms is opened it can't be closed again." I said, remembering about how knowing about the Cullens has changed my life for the better in some ways and for the worst in others.

"Yes I really want to know, it isn't right how someone who has always been a brother to me has been shunned in most ways. Same with Leah, she was always more of a sister to me then Rach and Becca." He answered in a determined tone.

"OK first we bring Leah and Embry in on this, they should be part of this. Second it comes last on our list of priorities. Third we need to do a lot of research into certain people's pasts so do not be surprised if a backlash occurs." I said knowing I would wind up being sucked into the mystery of it all.

Although to be honest playing Mysteries Inc. can be fun, it can also cause so much more headaches than I really wanted right now.

"Alright you have a point, take a nap while I get lunch prepared." Jake said as he stood up.

"I can cook it!" I said not wanting to ingest unhealthy food, or have the house burn down.

"Bells I have known how to cook since mom died. I never told you because you were always depressed and cooking always seemed to cheer you up." He confessed.

I guess it does make a lot of sense, I mean always eating out, or living off the kindness of neighbors can be costly. I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt on this because I was tired and the thought of having a man who knows how to cook was kind of a turn on to me. Still skeptical I laid down and pulled the throw over me and just watched TV while Jake cooked.

I must have drifted off without realizing it, because Jake was shaking my shoulder to wake me up for lunch. I sniffed and it did smell wonderful in there, I could smell a chicken and rice bake, with green beans as a side. I didn't need to be told twice to get up and eat, I set a land speed record getting to my seat at the table.

"yep you are definitely carrying pups!" Jake said amused as he sat across from me.

I ate the delicious food thoughtfully as I pondered the four different agenda's I will be doing in my free time. Perhaps I could ask the council if I could read the old diaries and see if I could find answers to Jake's and mine questions there. I also want to find out who the next big bad could be outside of the Volturi which could still be after me. I also wanted to help plan Leah's wedding, and find a second part time job.

"You look deep in thought there Bells. What is going through that brilliant mind of yours?" Jake asked as he finished his plate.

"Just ordering our agendas, I want to ask the council if I could read their old journals, maybe some of our answers are in there. At least it is a start." Jake snorted at that one.

"Good luck they don't part with their secrets easily." Jake said.

"Have any of you asked to see them?" I asked though I knew the answer was no. Jake's sheepish look was answer enough.

"Alright you have a point. That was only one what were the others?" Jake asked me. I sighed knowing he would protest my involvement in our next agenda.

"Finding out who the Big Bad Lady Hera warned you about was. It could be the Volturi, but I think they could be a front for something worse." I answered. Jake narrowed his eyes at me, then sighed.

"Alright I only want you involved with the research aspect of it. Leave the fighting to the wolves, I am only allowing this because I know I can't stop you." Jake said and I smiled at him.

"I am your smarter half and you know it!" I teased him with a little laugh, he chuckled along with me not being able to deny it.

"I am also going to help Leah plan her wedding as well as find a second job, although with you here it won't be as needed as it was." I said reconsidering looking for a second job now that Jake can supplement the income.

"you don't need the second job if you don't really want it. Just don't tire yourself out, that is all I ask." he said as he put our plates in the sink and washed them.

"Alright I won't look for that second job, I will just work for Sam's company, I already put my notice in at Newtons. Don't forget to call your dad and schedule when you can pack your things up." I reminded him.

I went to my desktop so I could look up more information on online college classes. I want to get a degree in business management so I could get a better job in a few years. I tuned out Jake's conversation as I signed up for online classes through Port Angeles Community College. I then went to more parenting websites and blogs.

"I called the guys we are going to pick up my things in a half hour. Find anything interesting yet?" He asked and I smiled as he set a glass of water in front of me.

"I signed up for Business management classes online through Port Angeles Community College." I answered with pride in myself.

"I'm proud of you honey. Thinking about the far future and everything." Jake said with obvious pride making me blush.

Edward never would have let me have my children let alone decide on my future on my own. Just another reason why I chose Jake, he understands me better than I do myself. Like getting me water before I knew I was thirsty. Edward certainly would not have let me get immersed in solving mysteries.

"Do you know why I chose you over Edward?" I asked him wanting him to know why. Jake smirked at me.

"Because I get you, I know you better than you do yourself. Yes I would have let you go, if it was what would have made you happy. But I knew it wouldn't in the long run. I know the only reason you took him back was because you were afraid of your feelings for me." Jake said.

"I'm sorry I went to Italy, I realized too late that it was a trick by Alice to get me back under their thumbs. I am even more sorry that you all got hurt fighting Victoria's Army." I said.

"I'm not sorry that I fought for you, I will gladly fight a hundred Victoria's if it means that I have you to come back home to. As for you going to Italy, I would have done the same if it was you who was in danger of dying. Love makes people stupid." Jake said dropping a kiss on my head before leaving.

"Well little ones it looks like mommy and daddy are already starting to go on the mend." I said as I caressed my barely there baby bump.

I got up and took steaks out and started defrosting them in the microwave, I then got out six gallon sized freezer bags and prepared to marinade the steaks. When the microwave dinged I put the steaks in the bags and put them in the fridge to marinade for a couple hours. I then started peeling and chopping the potatoes to go with them.

I placed the taters in two dutch ovens and set them on the stove but I didn't turn them on until my boys came back. I consider the men in the pack my brothers so they are my boys, I just share them with their imprints. I tidied up the kitchen again before I went upstairs and picked up a book on Greek Mythology.

I barely started reading when Rachel, Leah, Kim, and Ange came in. I smiled at them in greeting, they looked put out that I didn't need their help with dinner. What can I say I am a ninja when it comes to cooking.

"I like you more than the bitch already!" Kim said shocking us as we never heard her swear before.

"All she did was wait til the last minute and cook nothing but muffins!" Angela said. Leah nodded her head with a disgusted look on her face.

"I'm sure it was more cost effective to cook muffins for a large group." I tried to defend her but even I didn't believe that one.

"No the ho was just to lazy to cook anything else. I think it was the only thing she knew how to cook." Leah said.

"So what's up with you and my baby bro?" Rachel asked. I told them everything me and Jake were planning, even about my signing up for online classes.

"So is it just you guys or can all of us join your mysteries inc.?" Ange asked.

"The more the merrier! Are you alright with us poking into it Leah?" I asked my closest female friend. She had a thoughtful look on her face.

"Yeah I have been wondering if Harry was my real father for a long time. But I have always been afraid of the possible answers I would find. Besides Sam hardly lets me do any pack related things anyway. If I didn't love him so much I would kick his ass!" Leah said with fond amusement in her voice.

We spent the next hour discussing where to start looking for answers. When I mentioned the journals, Rachel volunteered to ask her dad and translate them as she was the best at reading and speaking Quileute. We also started discussing wedding plans for Leah's wedding. Leah got up and went to the door and latched it open just as the men came in with Jake's furniture.

I got up and turned the water on underneath the pots with the taters in them. Leah went out to the grill and fired it up as the boys were moving Jake's stuff in. a half hour later Leah put the steaks on and I went and sat down on my favorite recliner.

"Dinner will be ready in fifteen!" I called to the over eager boys.

"Smells good hun!" Jake called from upstairs.

After everyone ate dinner they left, leaving me with my Jake. Jake sat on the couch with me laying with my head in his lap watching whatever was on TV. I told Jake about letting the girls in on the research, and about Rachel volunteering to get the journals and read them.

"Do you really think Leah and Embry's parentage will be in them?" Jake asked.

"No but wouldn't it be better to know what the past tribe's knew? That way the council won't be able to pull as many fast ones on us." I answered thinking of Leah and Sam's situation and the fact that the council hoards all the knowledge to themselves.

"You have a good point, we hate going to the old farts for answers to everything! Besides I have my own questions about imprinting and children of shifters." Jake said.

The phone rang making me grumble before I got up and picked up the cordless.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Hi Bella is Jake there?" Carlisle's voice said from the other side.

"Hi Carlisle, yeah hold on." I said then handed the phone over to Jake. I mouthed 'its Carlisle' to him.

"What's up Doc?" Jake asked quoting Bugs Bunny that made me giggle. Jake looked deep in thought before sighing.

"Alright when can we expect you? The treaty still stands." Jake said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"in a month alright I'll let you talk to Bells" Jake said, and handed the phone to me.

"Hey did Jake tell you I'm carrying his pups?" I asked my second father. Carlisle chuckled in amusement.

"No but congratulations! So how have you been?" he asked with a serious tone in his voice.

Jake gave my shoulder a squeeze before he went outside for his patrol shift. I smiled happy that he respected me enough to let me talk to his mortal enemies.

I spent the next hour telling him everything I went through these past two month's. And he let me know that the Volturi are under the impression that I had died. Edward and Alice are visiting there cousins in Denali. Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Esme, and he were planning on coming back to Forks in a month to help prepare for the coming Big Bad.

"Well I will let you get to bed, good night Bella." Carlisle said and we both hung up. I set the phone in the cradle before I went upstairs to get ready for bed.

JPOV

I felt my mind link with Paul and Embry's.

'do they have to come back here!' Paul snarled having seen the memory of my phone conversation.

'we got the emo and the pixie by the border!' Embry called and I could see through his eyes the emo and pixie in question.

'Paul patrol around my house, howl for backup first get Sam to meet us by the treaty line!' I ordered as I headed out to the treaty. I felt Jared and Sam Phase in.

'head to the treaty line!' I ordered as I arrived and phased out. After I put on my shorts I kept my mind blank.

"What do you want Cullens?" I asked refraining from calling them names like I badly wanted to. Embry had phased out and stood beside me.

"Where is Bella?" Edward asked in a snappy tone. I really wanted to say something juvenile but decided to be the better man.

"Bella is at home where she belongs, with me." I said and felt Sam stand on my other side with Jared beside him.

"Why can't I read your minds!" Edward asked frustrated. Alice rolled her eyes at her conspirator.

"They obviously learned how to blank their minds. Can you please let her know we want to see her?" Alice said obviously trying to be polite.

I just gave them the phone number. "Why don't you just call and ask her yourself, after all Carlisle did. If that is all I have a mate to get back to." I said with a smirk as I couldn't resist getting one last dig in.

"Alright we will call her tomorrow." Alice said as she pulled Edward away from the treaty line.

The rest of the patrol was uneventful after that. And soon I went home to my Bells, I went upstairs and knocked on the door to her room. Bella opened it and looked at me with a sleepy glare.

"Alice and Edward Cullen are back, they want to talk to you, I told them to call you themselves." I said not wanting her to hear it from anyone but me.

"Why do they always got to mess with my life right when it starts to get really good!" she grumbled in annoyance before giving me a sleepy smile.

"I made sure they wouldn't be able to read my mind and your ex got pissed by it." I admitted making her giggle.

"Good my babies are not his or Alice's business unless I decide to tell them myself." She said.

"good night hun" I said kissing her on her forehead before heading to my room.


End file.
